Prince Hoarfrost
Prince Hoarfrost belongs to LV Do not use without permission Appearance Prince Hoarfrost is a medium-sized IceWing with a slender body structure. He's is a young adult in the perspective of human years and is very quick on his talons. Hoarfrost has blue highlights along his snow-white head, back, and tail with grey colorations on his underbelly. He has large wings and bares no scars on his body. The young prince doesn't wear a lot of jewelry, but he does wear two dangling earrings on his left ear. Due to his slender body, it tends to bring out his grumpy, stoic expressions more than most other dragons like him. Which he never seems to change in expression unless he is with his siblings. This tends to give him the wrong impression of visiting IceWings who want to meet the young prince. Shortened down: *Medium-sized *Slender body *Blue highlights along his spine and grey underbelly *Two dangling earrings on left ear Personality Hoarfrost is generally a quiet, uptight IceWing who doesn't enjoy many of his tribe's traditions and behaviors. Mainly how most of the people in the upper classes of the tribe tend to behave like they're royalty themselves to those below them. It tends to annoy Hoarfrost in a way that relates to his own personality encounters of the kind. Due to his quiet nature, he is usually observative and aware of what's going on without squawking nonsense that blocks out important details. This leads him to really listen closely to his orders, noticing that some of the rules he has to follow seem abnormal and unfair in his own opinion. It makes him rebellious against most of the things he is told - mainly those being that he is unable to rule the tribe due his undirect relation to the queen. Only being the son of the queen's sister. It generally makes him unpleasent around his own cousins. Though, he greatly enjoys being with his own siblings and telling them amazing stories of IceWings of old. Mainly the famous story of the Darkstalker. Shortened down: *Quiet and uptight *Annoyed by egotistical dragons *Observative *Rebellious (most of the time) *Storyteller History Hoarfrost was born to the world with three more siblings like himself. Born eldest to his family, he was the first to realize that he was of royal blood, born to the sister of the queen of the IceWings. He grew up being told that even though he was of royal blood, he wasn't able to become king like his cousins who were the queen's own children. Hoarfrost didn't know how to feel about, but considering the seriousness his mother gave him, he had no choice but to believe it. This had caused him to believe that he wasn't truly worth his own status. Until, that is, he met his cousins. Hoarfrost met the heirs to the IceWing throne and felt distant and unwanted by them when he had first met them. They had first treated Hoarfrost with some respect, but it began to melt away day by day as they told him - bullied him - that he would never become a leader under their rule. Even with their own mother's orders on not harassing their relatives, they still managed to get between Hoarfrost's scales. It had grown too much of a pain to his own health. He began to protest against his mother to stop visiting his cousins and would rather stay with his siblings. His mother told that it was good to know the heirs daily and know their needs. He thought to himself that "being some kind of servant wasn't what cousins should be to each other." When he visited them again, he had over heard his aunt talking down, threatening his own mother that she was in no position to make orders. Let alone be some kind of second queen ''to the IceWings ''or ''to take the throne. This was the final straw. On that day, Hoarfrost hated his cousins and his aunt with a new passion. He vowed to himself that he will prove them all wrong and become king of the IceWings. '''Shortened down:' *Born to the sister of the queen *Raised to believe that he may never get the throne *Meets cousins and is teased by them for that reason *Begs to never see them again to his mother, who refuses *As he grows older, he notices how some of his cousins enjoy being a direct princess/prince *When aunt snaps at his mother for ever thinking of taking the throne, Hoarfrost vows to get the throne for his mother Trivia *Hoarfrost is the only son to his mother. *He is older than his siblings and cousins, showing a distinct age gap shown in the family tree. *The jewelry he wears is also the jewelry that his mother wears on special occasions and tribe meetings. *Hoarfrost has friends within the lower circles (who are mostly in the 4th and 5th circles) of the IceWings which usually gets him looked down upon. *He has never seen any of the other tribes before except for SandWings during the SandWing Succession. Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (LieutenantVelociraptor)